<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaceful War by Hukkm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298251">Peaceful War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukkm/pseuds/Hukkm'>Hukkm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desmond Miles Lives, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Squad forever, they deserve better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukkm/pseuds/Hukkm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>肖恩和戴斯蒙一吵架，安全屋里其他人难得的好日子就又到头了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaceful War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>○是个情景喜剧(？)</p><p>○Desmond和Clay复活，现在他们跟肖贝组成四人编队住一起</p><p>○几年前送给Psi的礼物，人类需要更多的傻白甜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>戴斯蒙已经三个小时没回来了。</p><p>说实话，戴斯蒙和肖恩吵架不是什么新鲜事，吵完了戴斯蒙把大门砰地一关冲出去也不是什么新鲜事——但是三个小时？三个小时太长了，他们这次冷战破纪录了。</p><p>瑞贝卡把耳机摘下来往桌上一丢：“所以，你打算什么时候跟他聊？”</p><p>肖恩戴着耳机把键盘敲得震天响，一副我听不见也不想听见你讲话的姿态。</p><p>瑞贝卡翻个白眼，脏话挤在牙缝里忍了两秒钟没蹦出来。她倒不是替他俩的关系急，小情侣怎么闹别扭她都懒得管，只是英国人生起闷气来屋里气压太低，憋得她心里发慌。眼下克莱又出去找不知道蹲在哪个楼顶吹风的戴斯蒙，留她待一个人在安全屋里，边上是个浑身散发着戾气的金毛刺猬。她指节烦躁地敲着桌面，交友不慎，实在是交友不慎。</p><p>这时候克莱心急火燎地打电话过来，他沿着他们平时训练的路线转了三个来回，连戴斯蒙的鸟毛都没见到。</p><p>“打过他电话了吗？”</p><p>“……如果靠电话能找到他我还会打电话给你吗？”</p><p>“操，”瑞贝卡感觉自己脑袋快炸了，他们跑酷训练的路线是有摄像头监控的，她能理解戴斯蒙没忘记跟他们负责看监控的技术员怄气，但是离开训练路线就意味着离开安全区，这他更不应该忘记，“他平时不都乖乖跑这条路的吗！这个傻逼……现在怎么办？”</p><p>“我先回来？”</p><p>瑞贝卡刚想接话，却听到肖恩在身后嘟囔一句。她没听清，扭头扔了句有屁快放，肖恩白了她一眼。</p><p>“我说他在C点。”他说的是他们训练路线的打卡点，他声音低沉得别扭，口气却确凿得很，好像他就待在戴斯蒙身边似的。</p><p>“你确定？——你怎么知道的？”</p><p>肖恩盯着屏幕噼里啪啦敲键盘，仿佛从来没有参与过他们的对话。瑞贝卡比了个标准的中指，手机拿到耳边传话给克莱。</p><p>“去C点——别问为什么，去就完事了。”瑞贝卡说完凌厉狠绝地挂了电话。现在她只想把他们两个关进同一间房间把憋在心里的话倒干净，安全屋就那么大，一个人的情绪都能影响半间屋的人，两个人互相不对付起来，那另外两个人别想干活了。</p><p>*</p><p>克莱找到戴斯蒙的时候他靠着墙，楼顶风大，他身边七零八落倒了三四个啤酒瓶，戴斯蒙看着他粲然地笑，眼角有些发红，看到克莱走过来他举起手里的半瓶啤酒向他致意。</p><p>克莱正要奚落他，戴斯蒙的表情让他闭了嘴。戴斯蒙是傻，但他没有傻到每次吵架都出来买醉。</p><p>“你刚刚去哪了？”他明知故问，旨在打破诡谲的气氛。</p><p>“找了半打好朋友，”戴斯蒙灌一口酒，虎口掐着瓶子细长的脖颈，像是要在玻璃瓶身上留下青紫的刻痕，“至少它们不会背叛我。”</p><p>克莱心想你快把你的好朋友掐死了，叹气道：“他没有。”他顿了顿，又添上句，“也永远不会背叛你。”克莱说这话是有底气的。</p><p>“我不想谈他。”</p><p>那还谈个屁，“好吧……”克莱深感脱力，一个清醒的戴斯蒙就已经够难缠了，更何况酒喝多的戴斯蒙。“你得庆幸现在来找你的是我而不是瑞贝卡。”</p><p>“让我一个人待着。”</p><p>“你已经一个人待了三小时了，戴斯。”克莱拍拍他肩，“你晚回去一分钟，小贝就多抱怨一分钟，你男朋友怎样怎样影响她工作啦，如何如何让她的苹果掉进水池里啦，冰箱里又没有牛奶……”</p><p>“那是她自己手滑，怪那个白痴干嘛。”戴斯蒙耸肩，“顺便，冰箱的牛奶是我今天早上喝完的。”</p><p>克莱小小松口气，还有救。接下去就得考虑怎么把他哄回家了——幼稚鬼，他脑子里一闪而过肖恩对戴斯蒙如上的评价，现在想来着实一针见血。</p><p>他们又无言地吹了会儿风。</p><p>“你知道吗，”也许酒精是好东西，戴斯蒙开口的时候克莱简直想给他个拥抱，“肖恩他妈的简直把我当成个刚会走路的小孩，他以为自己是谁？操，他凭什么……”</p><p>“戴斯，”要是以往，克莱并不会打断他，但是今天……三小时的冷静时间真的太多了，不是吗？当然还有别的理由，“我觉得你最好把这些话留给肖恩——你们两个得好好聊聊。”他心里有一颗愧疚的种子，每次听戴斯蒙倾诉的人是他，宽慰他的人也是他，戴斯蒙倒是无所谓，但于他而言却是某种鸠占鹊巢的尴尬，他越细想，这颗种子就愈生根发芽，一天天过去便长成了参天大树。他现在要亲手把它连根拔起，一点土壤都不留下。</p><p>戴斯蒙头垂得很低，肩膀松垮地耷着，浑身恹恹的让克莱看着心里一虚，他自觉没说得太过分，情面也留足了，一句话不至于让他难堪。难道醉了？他在戴斯蒙面前蹲下，仰头却见一张惨白的脸。</p><p>“搞什么……”</p><p>*</p><p>“我真得把上次写到一半的流程图做完。”瑞贝卡站在肖恩身后，双手交叉地抱在胸前，“而且这次我做的时候你不准在边上指手画脚。”</p><p>她这对狗男男朋友跟天底下所有的小情侣一样，腻歪在一起的时候认真腻歪，真要甩脸子也吵得绝不含糊。在某一次花了两个半小时（今天之前的最长时间记录）把他俩劝和之后瑞贝卡躺在椅背上，双腿伸得笔直，仿佛随时能够安息。然后她头都不抬地喊克莱，说我们做个流程图贴门上吧，以后他们再吵架就按流程走危机处理。克莱说好。他们最后把危险程度定档5A级，在此之前该档次只有一条项目：圣殿直接闯进这个安全屋抓人。然而才写到一半，肖恩就指出他们的吵架99%都是由于戴斯蒙的固执和任性，剩下1%是戴斯蒙莫须有的误会（aka他本人不会犯任何错误），瑞贝卡不胜其烦，最后因为种种原因不了了之。她现在越来越后悔当初没有坚持把这张危机处理流程图做完，毕竟在他们最初的设想里，只要小情侣吵架，不论是谁挑起事端，最终的指向都是两个人一起负责第二天的早饭（现在他们和好之后第二天都腻在床上，早起的任务说到底还是落在克莱和她身上，这也是瑞贝卡越来越不想管小情侣吵架的原因之一）。</p><p>附录：瑞贝卡的危机处理流程图初稿</p><p>肖恩没有理她，在她说话期间敲了十行代码。瑞贝卡突然觉得如果眼神可以伤人的话肖恩的屏幕大概能够烧穿两个浑圆饱满的洞。</p><p>瑞贝卡不再自找无趣，走之前一拂手:“刚刚你第八行代码有个typo——从来不会犯错的肖恩？”她的背影相当潇洒。</p><p>*</p><p>“胃痛？”克莱知道戴斯蒙有胃炎的老毛病，这是他长期熬夜、烟酒不离身加上不规律饮食落下的病根，只是今天他的胃叛变得未免过于不合时宜。但所谓一切事物的发生都是必然，它只是以偶然的形式出现，想想之前他们午饭吃的是火锅，下午吵架的时候戴斯蒙还叼着根棒冰，再看看地上壮烈牺牲的三瓶半——加上滚到墙角的，四瓶半小伙伴——</p><p>“还有早上的两盒牛奶。”哦对，还有见鬼的牛奶。克莱一瞬间不是很想同情戴斯蒙了。</p><p>现在这些冷冷热热在戴斯蒙的胃里抵死缠绵，胃酸在酒精的浇灌下汹涌澎湃，戴斯蒙的脸白得不忍看，下唇仿佛要咬出血，他脊背弓成一道僵硬的弧，两手握成拳抵着上腹，五片指甲刀锋一般刺进皮肉里。克莱想去买药，但又不知把病号一个人扔在这里是否有失妥当，在药物支持和人文关怀当中他最终选择了前者，正准备找个能软着陆的地方来发信仰之跃，不知从哪里传来机器的轰鸣声让他扭过了头。</p><p>*</p><p>“肖恩你他妈疯了吗！”瑞贝卡捂着脑袋险险弯腰躲过破窗而入的无人机DesmondⅡ号，螺旋桨带起的风让她面前的便签条扑腾得像受惊的鸟。她的工作台靠窗，方才便听到了熟悉的轰鸣，但在她做出反应之前，Ⅱ号就已经气势汹汹地从大开的窗户里闯进来，贴着她头顶呼啸而过。</p><p>她还想骂几句，但始作俑者没事人似的托着他的小帮凶，径直走进里屋。瑞贝卡心中明晰几分，难怪他知道戴斯蒙呆在那里，但手段未免太卑劣——简直像言情小说里会雇人跟踪丈夫的家庭妇女，想到这个比喻的瑞贝卡不禁为戴斯蒙捏一把汗。</p><p>既然Ⅱ号回来了，那说明本尊也快了，瑞贝卡松口气戴上耳机，突然觉得生活有了盼头。</p><p>但下一秒钟，里屋的门打开了，满脸不高兴的英国家庭妇女（？）又一次带着小Desmond出现在了工作区，只是这次Ⅱ号的脚上绑了一个看起来相当搞笑的塑料袋。</p><p>瑞贝卡不可置信地看着无人机又一次贴着她脑袋飞过窗户，螺旋桨划开夕阳余晖，最终缩成一个小小的白点，融进了布鲁克林傍晚的天空。</p><p>*</p><p>“胃药，醒酒药……还有字条？”克莱把药递给戴斯蒙，后者脸上一阵红红白白，表情在几秒钟内千变万化，他剥了颗药扔在嘴里嚼嚼嚼，仿佛嚼的不是锭剂而是什么人的血肉。克莱安抚地拍拍他的背。</p><p>无人机丢下药就飞走了，看上去决绝得很，戴斯蒙别过头去不看它离开的方向，夕阳红得像一汪血，晃得他眼睛生疼，简直要逼人落下生理性眼泪，样子太难看了，戴斯蒙蹙着眉头想着，他索性闭上眼睛。</p><p>克莱捣鼓了塑料袋半天，没别的东西了，干净利落，是肖恩一贯处理问题的方式。他认真地犹豫了一下要不要把字条给戴斯蒙看，但转念一想还是别让他的胃再受精神刺激了，正想把它塞进外套口袋，没想到被转过身的戴斯蒙逮个正着。</p><p>“他写了啥？”</p><p>“一些侮辱你智商的话。”克莱如实回答。</p><p>“白痴。”</p><p>克莱把纸条拍在戴斯蒙手里：“猜对了。”</p><p>*</p><p>晚饭肖恩掌勺，所以所有人陪戴斯蒙喝鸡肉面汤。瑞贝卡小声逼逼几句，舀汤的英国人丢过来一个眼刀：“如果你们不想天天喝汤，就说服他戒烟戒酒。”</p><p>“你不如杀了我。”被点名的人下意识地回嘴。</p><p>“别傻了，迈尔斯。”他只有吵架的时候才称呼他的姓。</p><p>瑞贝卡跟克莱交换个眼神：没有搞定？克莱耸耸肩，表示不关我事。也是，关他们屁事，没有什么比吃饭要紧，有什么事吃完饭再说。</p><p>汤是用整只鸡炖的，嫩鸡肉炖得极烂，用舌头一挑就能骨肉分离，汤汁收味收得恰到好处，淳而不腻，是清爽的鲜，乍看平淡无奇，实则把本味发挥到了极致，让人尝出千般滋味。面条是鸡蛋面，吸饱了鸡汤的精华，竟也是藏了几分劲道的鲜美。四个人哧溜哧溜干完一整锅，戴斯蒙叼着根小骨头嚼啊嚼，肖恩干咳一声掩饰尴尬，瑞贝卡和克莱又交换一个眼神，一点头，当场一人一个用背刺的速度和身法把小情侣拖进里屋，反手关灯锁门一气呵成。</p><p>瑞贝卡把钥匙扔在架子上拍拍手：“以后再管他们的闲事我就是猪。”</p><p>*</p><p>戴斯蒙花了半分钟才适应屋里的晦暗的光线，他坐在床边，脚踩在地上，围成一方三角形的领地。肖恩靠着墙，侧着头看窗外，镜框脚细细一根挡住了眼睛，撑得侧脸的轮廓硬朗。</p><p>两个人都固执到了骨子里，如果没人开口他们可以保持这个姿势到天亮。</p><p>“想什么呢。”最终是戴斯蒙先开的口，他今天受了肖恩不少暗中的关照，心里或多或少有些亏欠他。</p><p>肖恩回过头，脸绷得很紧：“想什么？这就是你的态度？在那么多乱七八糟的事发生之后？”他现在是个居高临下的位置，口气也顺理成章地倨傲。</p><p>“别这样跟我讲话。”戴斯蒙叹口气站起来，走过去拥抱他，肖恩不动，像是套了层壳，不回应也不接受。他们两个一般高，戴斯蒙把头靠在他肩膀上，脊背就弯起一个轻浅的弧，“我知道你不是故意那样说的——我只是……”他只是太爱玩了，剩下半句他自己说出来都脸红，不怪肖恩动那么大火。</p><p>事情在于前几天戴斯蒙和瑞贝卡偷偷溜到附近音乐节去玩了。事实上他们为了这一天准备了大半个月（瑞贝卡：要知道这次的嘉宾有R3hab和Vicetone，甚至还有Yellow motherfucking Claw！不去不是人啊！），票子自然早就用假身份证买好，之后就是出门的一整套伪装。进入公共场合便意味着身边危机四伏，两人一身行头小心混在人群里倒也没被发现，他俩还算有自持，只在这场充斥drugs and sluts的大型野外蹦迪里喝了几杯啤酒，没跟陌生人搭讪也没被下药，晚上人模狗样地回来某种意义上可以算是全身而退。这种事当然不能跟上级报备，克莱是知道他们的冒险行径的，但面对肖恩他们三个都心照不宣地保持缄默——英国人在多管闲事的方面简直跟比尔如出一辙。但没想到第二天肖恩就不知怎地发现了他们的小把戏，安全屋里自然少不了他叽叽歪歪的数落，瑞贝卡没心没肺插上耳机装没听见，戴斯蒙便无辜地变成了肖恩的集火对象，新账旧账一翻，戴斯蒙一拍桌子站起来，门砰地一关去楼顶吹风了。</p><p>戴斯蒙自觉理亏，他又嘴拙，半晌只憋出来一句对不起，又信誓旦旦地保证，以后不会了。</p><p>肖恩冷冷哼一声，还是不打算原谅他。戴斯蒙知道这次他做得过火了，但他也咽不下气，肖恩这样对他管头管脚，让他只觉自己找的不是男朋友是个爹。</p><p>“我只想……自由一些。”肖恩的锁骨生硬地磕着他下巴，他说话的时候声音闷闷的，“我们是刺客啊，又不是海军陆战队，什么时候连去个音乐节的权利都没了？”</p><p>“开什么玩笑，我怎么会不让你去？”肖恩叹了一声，原本不知道他是真傻还是假傻，结果他是真傻，“我不是气这个。”</p><p>“那你气什么？”</p><p>“你去不要紧，但你得跟我说，我们得一起做决定。我是气你没事先告诉我。”他环上戴斯蒙的腰，算是妥协了。</p><p>“我不是怕你不让我去吗。”</p><p>“怎么会。”</p><p>“那你陪我去？”</p><p>“……不可能的，Ⅱ号陪你去。”</p><p>“你又要跟踪我！”</p><p>“我是在保护你的安全！”</p><p>“哈，我还记得我们刚交往的时候是怎么约会的。那时候你可没那么多顾虑。”</p><p>那时候他们年轻气盛，从蒙特里久尼到大神殿，两个通缉令贴了大街小巷的人变着花样在老城里乱窜，在冰冷的地下神殿里躲着老爹拥抱亲吻和做爱，在每个拥紧对方入眠的夜里，时间都走得那么慢，一分一秒走过他们头顶，就仿佛已经牵手过了一辈子。</p><p>——然后世界塌下来，戴斯蒙用半条手和一条命救了世界；再后来，肖恩偷出了圣殿凤凰计划的蓝本，他和小贝合力用亿万条数据把戴斯蒙和克莱救了回来。重生的戴斯蒙戴着氧气面罩，浑身插满了管子，肖恩隔着玻璃望着他，觉得自己突然学会害怕了，那么多年来他第一次害怕失去戴斯蒙，再来一次他都承受不起了。</p><p>肖恩把环抱的手臂收紧了些，悄悄叹了气，戴斯蒙的嘴唇就伏在他耳边，那里有柔软细碎的毛发。戴斯蒙用额头蹭蹭他，喃喃地说我知道的。</p><p>然后他们接吻，嘴里还有鸡汤的味道，有很多话从耳朵里进去就绕了弯子，得从嘴里溜进去，直直走进心里才能被记牢。</p><p>戴斯蒙在他嘴里含混不清地问：我们好了？</p><p>好了。肖恩揉揉他脑袋，像是在揉一个小动物。</p><p>看吧，其实吵架没多大意思。他们结束了这个绵长悱恻的吻，戴斯蒙又在人嘴角偷偷啄了一口，他也没那么介怀了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原来自己还xjb乱做了个小贝的危机处理流程初稿，但这里贴图好复杂就不放上来了<br/>赛博难民被lof炸怕了，以后的重心应该会逐渐移到这里，嗦不出话</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>